infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Brent Walker
Brent Walker was the older brother of Abigail Walker. Early life When Abigail got her neon powers and accidentally hurt a classmate, her parents called the DUP. Brent endlessly tried to convince them not to, but to no success. Shortly before the DUP arrived, Brent ran away from home with his little sister. Brent and Abigail soon were introduced to drugs and became addicted. Living on the streets, Brent eventually quit his addiction and started doing illegal jobs in order to provide for him and Abigail. One day, Brent came home with a couple of missing teeth and a bruised face, which made Abigail shape up and start to look for work as well, making her also quit her addiction. During their time on the streets, Brent meets Shane, a small-time drug lord and mob boss involved in Seattle's drug wars, and begins working for him. Street Life After 5 years of living on the streets, Brent makes plans to buy a boat and smuggle himself and Abigail across the border from Seattle to Canada. Before their last job in Seattle, Brent and Abigail start loading up their boat, but are interrupted by the police. Abigail decides to use her powers to distract the cops away from Brent since they only had one job left before leaving Seattle. After Abigail avoids the cops, she tells Brent to give her the information about the last job so she could do it and leave Seattle. Brent instructs her to go to an apartment that the Akurans, a Russian mob that was winning the drug wars of Seattle, to steal a red duffle bag that contained a lot of money. After Abigail arrives and kills the Akurans, she finds the red duffle bag with a black briefcase next to it, which turns out to be a bomb that explodes, knocking Abigail out of the apartment and destroying the money. After Abigail tells Brent about what happens, he tells her to come back to the boat to leave Seattle. Before Abigail can reach the boat, Brent is kidnapped by the Akurans and the boat is destroyed. Shane then contacts Abigail, and they work together to take down the Akurans and find Brent. After Abigail finally finds Brent, Shane takes him hostage so that Abigail can continue to work for him to cement his position as Seattle's drug lord. After Shane talks with the police chief and convinces him to a deal to operate in Seattle without the cops finding out, he tells her that Brent is all hers and instructs her to his location, which ends up being a homemade gas chamber that Shane set in order to kill Abigail. Abigail survives and starts destroying Shane's work in an attempt to get Brent back. After Abigail destroys a handful of drug trucks, Shane tells her to meet him at the Crocodile to settle this. As soon as Abigail enters, Shane injects her full of drugs, and puts her in a room with Brent. Abigail starts imagining DUP troops and starts to fight them, eventually having hallucinations of running away from home after her parents called the DUP. Eventually Abigail sees a drug monster and starts heading towards it, with white figures trying to stop her (which she thinks is Shane, but is actually Brent). Brent continues to tell her that it's not what she think it is and begs her to stop. Abigail finally blasts the last white figure and accidentally kills Brent. She starts crying and apologizing, and Brent assures her that it's okay and that he's not mad at her. She begs him to not die, and cries saying that she needs him and that she can't survive alone. The DUP then arrive and find Abigail broken down, and take her away to Curdun Cay . Vengeance Two years later, Abigail tells her story to the head of the DUP, Brooke Augustine. After she finally finishes, Abigail starts crying after remembering Brent's death. Augustine then asks Abigail if she would kill Shane if she could, and then tells her the truth. Augustine reveals that the DUP had captured Shane, and that she already knew Abigail's story, but she wanted to take her back to the point where she gave up and let the DUP take her. Enraged, Abigail attempts to blast Shane but ends up blasting the entire wall behind him, allowing him to escape. Abigail eventually catches up to Shane and murders him, finally avenging Brent, and tells him that she'll make everything right. She then swears to burn Brent's name into the chest of every drug dealer she finds. After seven years at Curdun Cay, Abigail, along with Conduits Eugene Sims and Hank Daughtry, was selected as one of the first to be transported to an army prison in upstate Washington, as the DUP was being phased out due to its diminished importance. On the day of the transport, the military vehicle containing Abigail and the other Conduits crashed near Salmon Bay, allowing her and Eugene to escape. Abigail then sets herself to go back to Seattle and kill every drug dealer she finds, in Brent's name. Trivia * His death in First Light differs from what Delsin saw in his vision when he took Abigail's power. In Second Son, it is stated that Abigail killed her brother after he hid her drugs from her. In First Light, Abigail accidentally killed him during a Drug Trip caused by Shane. ** However, just before she kills him, she screams asking where her drugs were, which was out of context (except if she was referencing the time when Brent hid her drugs from her in an attempt to make her quit). It's possible that Delsin confused the drug hallucinations and her reality as one. * The jacket he wears throughout First Light ''is the same one Abigail wears in ''Second Son, worn as a memento to him. How she got the jacket is unknown. Gallery Fetch and brent 3.png Fetch and brent 2.png Fetch and brent 1.png Brent and Abigail (inFamous First Light).PNG|Brent and Abigail Neon Brent.png|Brent's Memorial Brent's death.JPG|Abigail crying over Brent. Brent 3.JPG Brent 4.JPG|Brent doing illegal jobs in order to provide for him and Abigail. Brent 5.JPG Brent 6.JPG Brent & Abigail 1.JPG Brent & Abigail Running Away.JPG|Brent and Abigail running away. Brent & Abigail 2.JPG|Brent stopping Abigail from using her powers. Brent & Abigail 3.JPG Brent & Abigail 4.JPG|Brent and Abigail under drugs for the first time. Brent & Abigail 6.JPG Image (2).jpg|Pixel Brent PlayStation Network avatar (bottom right) Category:Characters in Second Son Category:Characters in First Light Category:InFamous: First Light